


one look at you

by johnyongclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lee Taeyong, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyongclub/pseuds/johnyongclub
Summary: It's Christmas eve and Taeyong's heat shouldn't be here at least until after the new year. It must have come early again, or something could have triggered it.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 202





	one look at you

**Author's Note:**

> not so much a xmas fic but pretty sure i promised someone johnyongcas as a xmas gift so... anon if you're reading this, merry xmas.
> 
> AGAIN, omegas have vaginas so that explains why ty has one. his pronouns are he/him.
> 
> at this point whenever i write a/b/o there's gonna be typussy so 😬 ENJOY THIS SHORT ONE. also its the first time i wrote threesome smut so pls 🙏

Johnny smells it even before he steps out of the elevator, the sweet scent of roses growing that much more intense when the doors open. He raises his wristwatch; it reads nearly six in the evening. It's Christmas eve and Taeyong's heat shouldn't be here at least until after the new year. It must have come early again, or something could have triggered it.

When he opens the door, Johnny is hit with a dizzying and overwhelming rush of Taeyong's scent, waking up the wolf inside him, nose flaring as his alpha instinct picks up the situation. Taeyong's little cries could be heard from all the way here, where Johnny had just stepped past the front door. 

He makes sure to lock before he makes his way to their shared bedroom, the door left ajar and he steps inside just in time as Taeyong reaches an orgasm, his body jerking back and trembling as he squirts an excessive amount of slick all over the sheets and Yukhei's arm. 

The younger alpha laughs, like he's reached a proud achievement and even as he looks up at Johnny, his large hand rubs over Taeyong's swollen pussy. "You're back."

Johnny quirks a brow upwards, an amused smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "And you've been torturing our baby?"

"Not torture if he's begging for it," Yukhei murmurs, leaning over to press gentle kisses over Taeyong's face. "Baby's gotten an early heat again. I didn't wanna knot him before you came home, though. But I've helped him through most of it."

A single look at Taeyong tells Johnny that it clearly isn't enough. The omega is whining, naked as the day he was born and covered in both sweat and his own slick. It's sinful and Johnny's already hard in his jeans. Taeyong looks debauched but he still smiles up at Johnny, a sweet baby boy, even when he's suffering his heat. 

"I missed you, alpha," Taeyong says, arms weakly reaching for Johnny. 

He takes the omega's hand to hold as he leans to press a kiss onto his forehead, fingers brushing through his damp locks. "Does it hurt, baby? Do you want a knot, hm?"

Taeyong whines, nodding, "Yes, please."

Turning to Yukhei, who smiles at him, Johnny rewards him with a kiss too, one on his lips for taking care of their omega and Yukhei, ever the lover of praise, moans into his mouth. "You should knot our baby, Yukhei. Can you do that?"

Yukhei blinks, a little dazed after the kiss. He clears his throat and he smiles down at the omega before he speaks. "Taeyong, don't you have something to say to Johnny?"

Taeyong is red in the face when Johnny looks at him, hands grabbing at the blanket to cover himself with, as if his alphas haven't already seen him bare. "I want you both."

Something rings in Johnny's ears, arousal and the commanding need to claim and knot Taeyong strong in his belly but his dominance seeks for Taeyong to say it properly, for Taeyong to beg. "How do you want us?"

The younger alpha knows not to speak for Taeyong but Johnny knows Yukhei has a softer spot. It shows in the way he removes the blanket off Taeyong, large palms caressing down his sides, along his thighs, relaxing him and coaxing him into speaking up. They're both still fully dressed, leaving just the omega naked, beautiful and, at the moment, needy.

"I want both of you to knot me at the same time," Taeyong says, a little louder this time, melting under Yukhei's touches. His scent intensifies as he leaks, more slick flowing staining the sheets. Johnny fights the urge to taste. 

He hums, nodding his head. "You should get Yukhei's cock wet first, don't you think so, baby? Yukhei would like that a lot. I'll take care of you while you do just that."

Taeyong's wide eyes are glassy as he nods and he doesn't need to be told twice before he moves, giggling as he meets Yukhei with a kiss on his lips. Johnny gets off the bed to watch them, removing his own top just as Yukhei does, both joining the pile of Taeyong's clothes on the floor. The two kiss while Johnny kicks off his jeans, fingers curling around his own cock and stroking the length as Yukhei removes his shorts.

He palms at the tip of his shaft, eyeing Taeyong's leaking holes from where he's standing while the omega bends over, hips up as his mouth sinks onto Yukhei's cock. The younger alpha moans as Taeyong sucks him off and Johnny drinks in the sounds Yukhei lets out before he kneels on the bed, hands separating Taeyong's asscheeks so he could put his tongue to use. The flat, wet muscle licks a wide stripe along his cunt and the cleft of his ass, effectively causing Taeyong to jerk in surprise and in turn accidentally taking Yukhei down his throat. Taeyong gags and Yukhei cusses. 

Johnny chuckles at the exchange, though he quickly pays attention to the task at hand. His mouth closes around Taeyong's clit, sucking at the swollen nub and using his tongue to stimulate it, swirling around the expanse and collecting his slick to spit onto his asshole. He raises a hand to push a single digit into Taeyong's ass while he distracts him by working his mouth around the omega's clit.

Taeyong is moaning, his whines in a pitch higher than his normal voice, muffled around Yukhei's equally massive cock. Johnny raises his head to meet Yukhei's eyes and they share a smile before he leans over to kiss the younger alpha, transferring the amount of Taeyong's slick into Yukhei's mouth. Yukhei moans at the taste. 

When he pulls back, lining himself up behind Taeyong, he guides his cock between the omega's folds, rubbing the tip against the swollen nub and moaning at the friction while Taeyong gags as Yukhei thrusts up into his throat. 

Johnny continues to tease Taeyong's pussy, fingers squeezing around fistfuls of his asscheeks and Taeyong sobs once Yukhei pulls out of his mouth, wet and pleading. "Please… Please, fuck me, alpha. I need your cock so fucking bad."

"Turn around," Johnny commands simply, with a gentle tap onto Taeyong's hip. He watches as Yukhei kisses the omega before helping him move. 

With his hands around each of Taeyong's hips, Yukhei lifts him enough to guide his cock to the omega's hole, pushing into him slowly and when Taeyong's face morphs into discomfort, Johnny distracts him with a kiss, licking into his mouth and tasting Yukhei on his tongue. It's erotic and it makes his cock twitch, precum beading at his slit. 

Taeyong's impaled upon Yukhei's cock now, hands curled around the sheets beneath them while Yukhei's large ones keep his legs up and apart. It's obscene, the way his legs are wide open, exposing his reddened, swollen pussy and Johnny wastes no time in pushing three of his fingers into Taeyong's greedy cunt. He swallows the digits easily.

As Yukhei fucks into Taeyong's tight asshole, Johnny pumps his fingers into the omega's pussy, curling the digits up into the spongy bundle of nerves that has Taeyong crying out, fingers wrapping around Johnny's wrist as if to stop him.

Johnny is insistent, so he continues to fuck into the male's pussy while Yukhei thrusts up into his ass until Taeyong is squirting again, pulling back so Johnny's fingers slip right out of him. His release sprays all over Yukhei's pelvis and Johnny's front, legs squeezing together while he shakes.

Yukhei forces Taeyong's legs apart with a grunt, "I think he's ready for you, hyung. Fuck his pussy. He's been so fucking needy. We should shut him up with our cocks."

Johnny laughs, landing a smack onto Taeyong's pulsing clit before he lines himself between the folds, teasing at his opening. Taeyong's whimpers are puppy-like, begging and desperate and his head falls back as soon as Johnny sinks in.

"Fuck!" Taeyong cries out, eyes rolled into the back of his skull the moment Johnny bottoms out. He moans, so wet that Johnny finds no resistance when pushing all the way in. 

They find a rhythm to the pace; where Yukhei pushes in, Johnny pulls out and vice versa. Taeyong is crying, tears staining his reddened cheeks and he looks so debauched that it only drives Johnny into fucking him harder. His thumb finds the omega's clit, circling it in quick rotations that has Taeyong flowing with even more slick. 

"So good.. Fuck. Fuck, alpha. I'm so c-close," Taeyong whines, gasping when Yukhei grips at his ass to bounce him on his cock and Johnny uses this time to quicken his pace, snapping his hips and fucking hard and fast into his cunt. 

When Taeyong cums again, Johnny and Yukhei don't stop until the omega is screaming from how sensitive he is but it doesn't take long for him to start moaning again, head lolling back as his body is jostled about. Johnny pulls out and he lifts Taeyong off Yukhei's cock, turning him back around so this time the younger alpha could push right into his pussy. 

They continue to fuck him after Johnny pushes into his ass, their rhythm and pace sloppier the closer they get to their peaks. Johnny could already feel his knot forming and Yukhei's already plugged into Taeyong's tight pussy. Yukhei cums first, moaning into Taeyong's neck and it's enough to trigger Johnny's orgasm.

He chases after it with quick thrusts, each one into Taeyong's hole squelching sinfully until his knot catches at his rim and he cums in thick strings into the omega's channel. He moans as he continues to cum, forehead resting against the top of Taeyong's spine as he holds the omega up. 

The position isn't ideal to wait out a knot, let alone two, so Johnny guides Taeyong gently, coaxing the boy to relax on top of Yukhei while he stays on his knees. His hands caress along Taeyong's sides, thumb massaging at his hip bones while he lets Yukhei have the pleasure of kissing Taeyong.

His muscles begin to strain after a whole fifteen minutes of waiting. Taeyong's breathing has slowed down so Johnny assumes he'd fallen asleep. As soon as his knot had shrunk to a small enough size to pull out without hurting the omega, Johnny does so before collapsing next to the two, moaning at the relief of finally getting to lay down.

Taeyong moves as soon as Johnny's back hits the mattress, traveling from Yukhei to snuggle half on top of Johnny. He smiles, curling an arm around the omega, kissing into his hair. Yukhei moves and Johnny looks at him questioningly.

"I'll go get warm water to clean Baby up," Yukhei explains.

Johnny hums, "Where's my kiss?"

The younger alpha grins and he leans over to kiss Johnny, licking into his mouth briefly before he presses one into Taeyong's hair. Johnny watches as he grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist and he keeps his eyes on the alpha's ass as he disappears into the washroom. 

Taeyong hums softly in his arms, kissing his chest with his eyes closed but there's a smile lingering on his pink lips. "Wanna kiss, Johnny. I want more kisses."

"C'mere then," Johnny murmurs and Taeyong lifts his head so Johnny could kiss him. He runs his tongue along Taeyong's lip before licking over the roof of his mouth, letting the omega suckle at his tongue whilst his hand curls around Taeyong's jaw. "I love you."

"I love you," Taeyong giggles, nuzzling Johnny's jaw just as Yukhei returns with a basin of warm water. Taeyong turns to smile at the male, rolling over onto his back before he mutters another quiet 'I love you', this time for Yukhei. 

The younger alpha's smile reaches his eyes as he leans down to kiss Taeyong's hip. "I love you too. Let me clean you up, hm? Or do you want Johnny to?"

"I want you both," Taeyong sighs, stretching his arms up like a cat and he giggles as he spreads his legs. 

Johnny straightens up then, taking the cloth in the basin and squeezing it before he starts off with Taeyong's face. He gently wipes over his cheeks, his eyelids, nose and mouth before he proceeds to clean his neck, all while Taeyong has his eyes closed, breathing softly. 

"You're the prettiest baby," Johnny whispers as he leans to press a kiss to Taeyong's forehead. "The prettiest."

Taeyong's smile widens but he keeps his eyes closed, probably tired, as Yukhei picks up another cloth to start cleaning between his legs. While he does so, Johnny caresses Taeyong's stomach, massaging him lightly and hoping it would lull the omega into a nice slumber. It won't be long til he wakes again with another one of his heat rushes, but for now Taeyong should catch up with rest. 

After, whilst Taeyong sleeps soundly, Johnny and Yukhei take a quick shower together before they both sandwich their mate. Yukhei spoons Taeyong, who'd snuggled against Johnny's side as soon as he was back in bed. It's almost ten by the time Johnny feels the day catching up to him, a long one that was made better when he came home to his mates.

This is how it has always been, how it always will be. No bad day could ever break him, not when he has both Taeyong and Yukhei, always ready to welcome him home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
